Le fantôme de l'Opéra
by Maddie St. Just
Summary: The Phantom of the opera: Roual and Christine got married, and had twin girls, who are now studying at the Paris Opera. But it the opera house still haunted?
1. Chapter 1

Le fantôme de l'Opérarance

Paris, 1888

The cool breeze blew the satin curtain. Meg sat up in bed, the sound of her sister's gentle breath was the only sound in the room. With a toss of her long dark curls, Meg crawled from her bed. Her big blue eyes drift around the room, taking it all in. From the large bed she shared with Anna that was covered in a sheer canopy, to the large mirror on the wall, to the maroon walls. Meg, the daughter of Christine and Rauol, the vicomte de Chagny, was studying in the Opera Populaire with her twin sister, learning to use her booming soprano voice.

Meg slipped over to the mirror. Something about it captivated her, and she could not tell what. She stared harder, listening to the silent night. There is was again! She turned around, trying to pin point where the music was coming from. It was deep and dark, incanting. Meg again turned to the mirror. It was coming from there! She leaned her forehead against the cool glass, unable to see anything. There had to be some explanation!

Unable to find anything, Meg crawled back into bed. Still she could not sleep, but let her mind drift to the last few years. Ever since her papa had bought the Opera, life had seemed so much busier. Before he owned the opera, they had lived in his huge rolling Paris mansion, happy with her mother who would sing the girls to bed. Then, he restored the great building, fixed it all up, and again had it running. Anna and Meg were then sent to live in the dormitory, with the rest of the dance girls. Though their father had restored Christine's room for them to share.

Meg at last closed her eyes, slipping into a dream, and a lullaby of a mysterious singer lead her into the land of dreams.

Anna gently shook her sister, but Meg was completely out of it.

"Please wake up Meg!" she whispered shaking her harder. Meg's eyes fluttered open.

"What?" she rubbed her eyes, looked up at Anna.

"Madame Giry is going to eat us alive if we are late, again!" Anna crawled off the bed, and walked gracefully to the mirror, where she finished pulling up her gloriously thick brown hair.

"Well, pooh on Madame Giry!" Meg grumbled, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. "I don't care what she thinks!"

Anna glanced at her twin, "You might not care what Madame Giry thinks, but you do care what papa says!"

Meg bit her lip, while pulling her simple gray gown on. "You're right, of course, but still! Don't you think that six o'clock is a bit early for breakfast?" Meg walked over to her sister, brushing her own hair.

The two were almost identical, and if you did not know the difference between them, one would think they were one in the same. But Meg was a little taller then Anna, with blue eyes; Anna had green. Meg's hair was a shade or two lighter; Anna's was richer and thicker. Meg was a better dancer; Anna a better singer. But both girls were beautiful, and both had a spark of adventure.

"Are you ready to go?" Anna asked, taking her shawl from the desk.

"Oui, I guess." Meg replied, following her sister out of their room. They were so familiar with the opera house, that they could quickly get from room to room.

"Meg, do you think that the Phantom is real?" Anna linked arms with her sister, Meg turned to look at her twin.

"What?" Meg's blue eyes flickered with some emotion that Anna could not read. "Why do you ask?"

Anna shrugged her fragile shoulders, "I don't know. It's just that we hear so many stories, and mama and papa and madam Giry all avoid the subject."

Meg thought a moment. "I think it is true. I mean, no one could make up such a romantic and daring story about mama. I mean, it's mama!"

Anna shrugged again. "That's what I think too!"

The two stopped at a room in the west wing. Dance girls were already tying on their shoes, and chorus girls were warming up.

"Your late!" A pretty girl whispered, as Meg bent down to put on her shoes.

"I know, I know!" she whispered back, looking at Nicole De Arcy. "I…." Anna cut off Meg

"Meg was sleeping in late, again!"

Nicole smiled prettily. "I see." She looked from sister to sister, "You know, you've been doing that a lot lately, Meg."

Meg glanced down, trying not to think of the phantom voice she heard at night, "Yes, I know." She whispered. She glanced up at Nicole, and then Anna. "I shall try to stop." Anna nodded, and went to get a drink, as Nicole placed her hand on Meg's arm.

"Are you alright, Meg?" She asked kindly. Meg nodded, not daring to tell even her best friend the truth about the music at night. Nicole looked at her, "All right, so long as your sure."

"Yes, I am, thank you." Meg smiled. "Don't worry about me, just get your mind in practice today."

Nicole nodded, and rose to her feet. "As long as you say so."

"I do." Meg smiled. "Honest."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Meg impatiently tapped her foot, waiting for Anna still talking with Nicole.

"Are you ready yet?" She asked, sticking her head into the dorm room. Anna nodded, gliding over to her.

"Yes." Anna's green eyes sparkled with delight as she tossed her head. "Madame Giry told me I might have a chance for a larger role."

Meg smiled, trying to be happy for her sister. It was true that Anna had more talent then her. Besides, since the haunting had started, Meg hadn't felt right.

"Are you alright with that?" Anna took her sisters hand.

Meg nodded, "You deserve the chance to sing."

Anna smiled. "I am glad you understand!" The two continued down the hall of the opera house; now that it was dark the opera house was eerily silent. The gothic style and the glitzy artwork all added to the romance of the giant building. Meg felt as comfortable here as she did at home. Except here, there were areas off limits to ballet girls, corridors blocked off, and doors locked.

"Meg!"

She turned to look at her sister; Anna stood pointing at a door, cracked open, and a glimmer of candlelight shown out from under it. Meg stared at the door, feeling the draw that she could not resist.

"Anna, what…." Meg's voice trailed off, for she was moving towards the door. Captivate, thought every part of her screamed not to. She pushed the door, and it slid open easily. The room, though not as glamorous as the parlors and stage and lobby, was simply decorated. It enchanted her all the more. There was a small stain glassed window, bare stone walls, and a standing candle holder. Also on the wall there was a red velvet drape. The candles were lit, casting shadows on the floor. There was also a fainting bench, with a mirror behind it. Meg took it all in. "Amazing." She breathed.

"Meg, I don't think we should be here." Anna looked at her sister. Meg's face, normally so bright and cheerful had gone pail, and her eyes were the size of saucers. And, much to Anna's horror, she seemed as if Meg was in a dream. Granted, she too felt a chill go down her back, and felt a fear creep into the pit of her stomach. There was something mystical and haunting about this room.

"Meg?" Anna reached out to touch her sister's arm, Meg glanced at her with out seeing her. "I think we need to go."

"What do you think is behind the curtain." Meg asked, fear and excitement flickered in her eyes.

"No, Meg." Anna gently touched her sister's cold cheek. "Madame Giry will tell papa."

Meg looked confused. "But I am not going to tell her, and neither are you. Besides, what is it going to hurt?"

Anna closed her eyes, trying to think, "I don't know." But when she opened her eyes, Anna was already at the drape, her hand pulling it back. Slowly, she stepped over the threshold. Anna had no choice but to follow her. It was dark, but candles lit the way. The sisters could see tunnels and passages.

"Meg…" Anna tried to stop her, but Meg continued to walk. Soon, Meg was much farther ahead then Anna, and she turned a corner, disappearing. Anna strained her eyes, trying to see Meg, when she felt a cold hand on her arm. She screamed, her heart stopping. As She turned to try to see her capture.

Meg turned, hearing her sister's scream, "Anna?" She called, but there was no answer. "ANNA!" still, no reply. Meg was about to turn back, when a second passage caught her attention. There were voices, and more curious, music. She slipped into the dark hall; there was no light, except the one coming out from behind a second curtain. She felt drawn to the music, feeling it wash over her, every pore in her body seemed to soak it in. She felt as if she were in a dream, drifting in and out of real logic.

She finally got to the curtain, and started to lift the edge, when she heard a man say:

"There's some one here."

She dropped the velvet drape, fear gripped her heart, as she ducked behind a standing statue of a woman.

She silently watched as the music stopped, and two darkly clad men came out, but in the gloom, all Meg saw was tall figures. When the more slender of the two glanced at her direction, Meg felt as if he was seeing her, then she fainted.

_Ok, this is a note from me, the author: This is my first attempt at a phantom story. Also, my first real attempt at anything even slightly dark, so you shall just have a bear with me, as I try to figure it all out. I do appreciate reviews with how I can improve or make it better or what ever. I hope you are enjoy it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Anna swung around, trying desperately to see who held her arm.

"Let go, Please!" She cried desperately. In the dimness she could not make out a single feature.

"Miss Anna." The voice was deep, but that of a woman. "What have a told you about these passages?" Madame Giry!

"I…." Anna tried to stop her beating heart. She was as good as dead. "I know…"

But Madame Giry was dragging her down the hall and out into the light corridor. Anna tried get out of her grip, but though Madame was a thin woman, she was strong for her age. "Anna, I am so disappointed with you." She scolded gently. "What ever shall you father say?"

"Please Madame, don't tell him!" Anna turned her pleading green eyes to Madame Giry. "Please!"

The woman shook her gray head. "I must Cheri, it is my job."

Anna hung her head, listening as Madame reprimand her.

"There are dangers beyond your imaginations beneath the opera house, Anna. Things you should not get into. And Anna, do not repeat any of this to the other girls. Not even your sister." She said, opening the door to Anna's room.

"Yes madam." Anna said, slipping in before Madame Giry could see that Meg was missing. "I shall remain as silent as the dead."

Madame went white for a moment, then nodded, "You do that." Anna let out a sigh of relief as she watched the older woman walk down the hall. Slowly Anna closed the door, and listened to the silent room. Where was Meg? Was she alright? And what lay under the opera house?

Meg stirred, her head ached, but other then that, she felt fine. Beneath her head, the feather pillow felt glorious, and the silk cover was warm. She sighed, curling up deeper in the pillows. Only then did she remember the phantom voices. She sat up, and looked around the room. It was dark, almost to dark to see anything. She could make out the forms of standing candleholders, she could see above her was a crystal chandelier and beside her bed there was a single rose. She heard voices again; only this time it was a man and a woman. Meg quietly rose from the bed, and crept to the door.

"She's up, Nicole." The man said in hushed tones. Even the sound of his voice was enchanting, or so Meg thought. "Go see to her."

"Oui." The door opened, and to Meg's shock, Nicole entered. who smiled at the look on her friends face.

"What are you doing here?" Meg asked, getting up off her knees, and looked her best friend in the eye. "How did you get here, and who was that?"

Nicole only smiled, and took Meg's trembling hand. "Hush Meg, I shall explain all in good time. Now, lay back down, you took quite a fall back there." Nicole helped Meg back to the large round bed.

"But how?" Meg asked, bewildered. Just the presents of her friend confused Meg. She always knew that Nicole, with her long blond curls, large amber eyes and fair skin was a mystery. Everyone knew that she was the daughter of Meg Giry, and Grand daughter to Madame Giry, but as to who her father was is a mystery on it's own. He'd raised Nicole when her mother had died at birth, but he was never seen or heard from. Meg Giry had been married to him though, and it was said she had other children by him. Some of the rummers where that he was a rich German Duke, but due to obligations else where, it was easier for him to let his wife's mother raise their daughter. Others say he was a Revolutionary Student, who is now arrested. Nicole never spoke about her father, or her past to any one, even Meg and Anna, her closest friends in the world. Now, Meg knew that at least some of it was going to come out.

"Nicole?" Meg took her friends hand, "please tell me the truth, why are you here?"

Nicole bit her full lip, thinking. "Let me start at the beginning. As you well know my mother was Meg Giry, who was great friends with your own mother. Well, you also know the story after the phantom. Well, after your mother left with your father, my mother continued to sing and dance, but she was always watching for the Angel of Music that your mother was always talking about." Nicole paused, thinking, and as she did she ran her fingers across the silk covers of the bed.

"You mean?" Meg was starting to get an idea of what happened.

"Please allow me to finish?" Nicole interrupted, and waited until Meg nodded, "Well, eventually, all of my mother's waiting and praying paid off, and the Phantom finally showed himself to her. He was still heart broken about Christine, but slowly, and with time, he began to heal enough to think about another woman, my mother. My mother fell in love with him, despite his past or his looks, and he fell in love with her. Mama quit the stage, and he left his catacombs, and they moved to a little village where neither of there past would be know, nor papa despised by his looks. He made money by teaching voice. We lived like that for a while, until after I was born, and my mother took ill from something. She died when I was 3." Here Nicole again stopped this time to wipe her eyes.

"I remember mama loved to laugh, and sing and dance. Her and papa would sing together, and it would fill the little house." Nicole's eye took on a longing "They music that filled the house was greater then anything that could ever be put on stage, Meg. Papa could make it soar and fill your soul. And mama brought it to life. That was before she got sick." Nicole stopped again, thinking. Meg wished she knew what was going on behind her friend's liquid eyes. "After mama died, papa tried to raise us the best he could. But raising a girl was not easy for him. So he wrote grandmamma asking if I could be trained here at the opera. That was 5 years ago. But papa could not stand being far away from me, so he moved back to his old lair, and you papa let him, so long as he stays away from your mother, your sister and you. And promises not to hurt or haunt any one." Nicole smiled again,

"You mean?" Meg was puzzled. She was sure she was being haunted, but if he promised not to, besides, why would he want to haunt her? But if not him, then who?

"Yes. The Phantom is back at his opera." Nicole replied. "Now that is my story. But morning comes early, and you need rest. So sleep well. And good night." Nicole rose, "I shall be back to get you in the morning."

"All right": Meg felt tired. "Good night." She watched her friend leave. How interesting in deed. She curled up again, feeling sleep slowly take her over. Her final thought that night was, The Phantom of the Opera is Real!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The next morning, Meg woke with a pounding head and an beating heart. She slowly rose from the wonderfully soft bed and walked to the mirror hanging on the wall. Her hair was a mess and her dress wrinkled. She tried to straighten it, but to no avail.

"Good morning Miss."

She spun around to see a man standing in the doorway. A mask covered half his face but Meg could see his smile. He wore a lacy white shirt and black dress pants.

"I hope you slept well." His voice was deep and resonating. His eyes were the amber, and intriguing.

Meg gulped for breath, what was she to say? "Um yes sir." She finally managed to mumble. "Thank you." She could not take her eyes away from him, though she wanted to.

"I am being rule do forgive mademoiselle. I am Nicole's father Eric." He smiled, "And I know your mother," he smiled slightly, "very well."

Meg nodded, trying to think of something to say to him. What do you say to a phantom? "So the stories are true?" Meg finally whispered, brushing her hair behind her ear. Eric grinned behind his mask.

"Yes miss, they are." He glanced at his pocket watch, "I need to take you back before you are missed." The phantom, gently took her arm, and led her out of the room, and back into the main building. By the time she got back to her room, it was nearly time for classes to start. Meg quickly changed into clean clothes and pulled her hair back, then ran to meet her sister in the main hall.

"Anna!" She yelled, watching her sister turn around and relief wash over her face.

"Meg!" she ran to meet her. "If you ever do that again I swear I will strangle you!" Anna hugged her twin. "What happened?"

Meg smiled and shrugged. "lots of things!" but before she was able to continue, Sophia D'arcy marched up to the twins in her self acclaimed perfection.

"you are late again Meg." She tried to smile sweetly, but it came across as more of a grimace. "Why?"

Meg turned to look at Sophia trying her best not to want to kill her. "yes well, I had other business to see to." She finally said, keeping her voice low and cold.

"Oh." Sophia's pail face lost some of it's light. "Well Madame Giry handed out the parts this morning, and I got the part of Nicoletta." She again tried to smile, and Meg felt sick to her stomach. Nicoletta, though not the main part of the new opera was a secondary character, and a big part for a chorus girl. "You are just in the back ground, Cheri." Sophia flipped her red hair. "Better luck next time!" she laughed and walked away.

"I hate her Anna!" Meg whispered, glaring after her swaying form.

"Meg." Anna tried not to laugh. "But what Sophia did not say was that I got the lead!"

Meg smiled, hugging her sister. "I am so glad for you!" She really was.

That night, as Anna and Meg were getting ready for bed, Meg sat on the bed thinking about all that had happened.

"Madame Giry is going to tell papa I was down there Meg!" Anna finally said. "We are going to be in so much trouble!"

Meg looked at her sister, "I'll take are so that you are not in trouble. You know that if I talk to papa, he'll believe me."

"yes, you were always his favorite." Anna smiled, finishing the last brush of her long hair. She moved to the bed, sitting down next to Meg, and gently brushed her hair. "what did you see down there any ways?"

Meg turned to look at her, "I….I don't think I can explain." Meg looked confused. "There is so much to tell and yet no words to begin to describe it." She leaned agaist her sisters shoulder. "All I know is that I want to go back."

Anna turned to face Meg. "Surely you don't mean it." Anna's eyes were large, staring at her twin. "Don't say such things."

"there is nothing horrific or dangerous." Meg replied. "The phantom means no harm."

Anna gasped. "You met him? He's real?"

Meg nodded, slipping away from her sister, and curled up in her side of the bed. "He was kind."

"Meg?" Anna reached out to her sister, fearing that she was again slipping away into the land of dreams and haunts. "Meg!" She tried to keep her attention but Meg had turned her back to her sister. Anna leaned back in bed, worried about her sister. But there was nothing she could do.

Later the night, Meg woke with a start. She was again hearing that song. Though, now knowing what the Phantom sounded like, this was different. It was the same song she had heard while exploring the catacombs. She crawled from her bed, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, and walked to the mirror. She stood there, staring at it, listening. As she stared, a figure started to appear. He smiled at her and he stared back. He was tall and lean. A mask covered his face, but Meg could see he was younger then the Phantom. He was Maybe in his 20's, or late teens, and very handsome. Meg touched the mirror, and he nodded his head, but he seemed to hear a voice for he turned, nodded, then turned back to Meg in the mirror, bowed, and walked away. Meg watched until he disappeared. She crawled back into bed, shaken.


	5. Chapter 5

The dimly lit parlor always made Meg feel unnerved. On the far wall were paintings of ballerinas and opera divas; across the room there were photographs of Anna, Meg, and Christine. There was a large desk and a smaller settee. Beside her Anna rattled on and on with their parents. Meg tried to listen in and follow the conversation, but her eyes would not stay open and yawns kept coming.

"Meg Cheri, stop yawning and come join us, we are going to the gala in only a few moments." Christine called.

Meg nodded, "Oui maman." She rose from the cream settee and went to stand by her mother, who kissed her cheek.

"Rauol, is it not wonderful to have the two girls home with us for a time?" Christine asked. The vitcomte nodded his dark handsome head, but glanced at the clock on the wall.

"We must be going if we don't want to be late!" He said, offering his arm to Christine, who took it gracefully. Anna and Meg fell into step behind their parents, following them out of the huge Georgian home, and out into the waiting carriage. They had spent most of the day and all of the evening with their parents, and although Meg had greatly enjoyed herself, she was much to occupied with her haunts.

As they rode in the carriage Christine and Anna talked of the latest going on in Paris and the Opera house.

"Maman, did you know that Meg believes she's met the Phan…"

Meg stared in horror, and kicked her sister hard on the ankle.

"Phantom horse that Grandmere claimed haunted Paris?"

Both Christine and Rauol turned to look at their other daughter.

"Meg? What is your sister speaking of?" Her father demanded. Meg glanced away, looking out into the dark Parisian night. "Megan Sophia, what is Anna speaking of? Have you seen a Phantom of any sort? Answer me!"

Meg finally glanced at her father, "She is talking about a dream I had last night. That is all."

"Good because there are things that happen the that opera house that you should not be in too, either of you." Rauol demanded, and both sisters knew that his word was law.

The opera house was overflowing with hundreds of Paris nobility. The crowds parted as the vicomte and his family.

"Welcome back Christine!" A large buxom woman with artificially darkened curls walked over, grasping Christine in her arms.

"Why Carlotta, it is wonderful to see you." Christine detangled herself from the Diva's arms. "Allow me to introduce my tow very lovely daughter, Meg and Anna. Girls, this is Carlotta."

Both twins bobbed up and down, "Madame."

"They are lovely, but now let me introduce my darling niece and protégé, Sophia D'arcy. Sophia, this is the woman I spoke of."

Sophia nodded, then turned to look at Meg, giving her the darkest look imaginable, then turned and walked away.

After Meg kissed her parents good night her, she followed her sister to their private dorm.

"How dare you tell maman about the phantom!"

Anna turned to look at Meg, while taking of her formal red gown. "I am sorry, I did not even think about it. Do forgive me?"

Meg sat taking off her socks, "I suppose." She took off her own gray gown and slipped into her nightgown; then went to stand before the mirror, hoping and still not wanting to see the Phantom.

"Is he there Meg?" Anna asked, coming to stand next to her sister.

"Hush!" Meg replied. Anna shook her head, kissed her sister, and replied,

"Not to late tonight, alright?"

Meg nodded, and slipped on her robe as Anna blew out the candle. She stood before the mirror a long time. He had to show up!

"Come on…please?" She stared until about 10 pm, when a figure appeared. Meg smiled a welcome to him, and he smiled back, and mouthed the words, 'meet me in the chamber.' Then disappeared. Meg spun around to look at her sister, who was fast asleep, then ran to the door and down the dark hall to the chamber that both her and her mother had loved so much.

Anna heard her sister leave, and jumped from her bed pulling on her own robe. "Meg! Where did you go?" Anna whispered, throwing open the door to see a dim light down the hall leading to the stage. She quickly followed it and entered the huge stage. There, standing in the glow of a candle stood a man, his back was to her, and he was singing to himself.

"monsieur?"

He turned to look at her, surprise written all over his face, or the half that was not covered in a mask.

"coup manqué?" He replied, a smile creeping across his face as he stepped closer.

Anna gasped, pulling her robe closer to her body. "Who are you?"

He stopped only inches from her, "I am Joshua, and I assume that you are Anna, I have heard highly of you, miss."

Anna blushed, trying to avoid the young man's eyes, which were the deepest darkest green Anna had ever seen. He was in fact the most handsome young man. He was tall and broad, with blondish brown hair.

"It is nice to meet you, Joshua." Anna blushed.

"Non, the pleasure is mine." He bent over and kissed her hand. "Surely you should be a bed at such an hour."

Anna nodded, "Oh yes…" She stepped away, "Good night!"

He nodded, "Good night."

Meg lit a candle in the chamber, casting light over the painting of the angel on the wall. There standing in the farthest corner stood a handsome young man, his back turned to her, but he turned as she entered.

"Meg, we meet at last." He smiled.

Meg blushed, "Yes, though you have not yet told me who you are, my good sir."

"True miss, so I am still a mystery to you."

Meg smiled, "yes and that is not fair. You should remedy that."

He nodded, "So I shall, I am Dominik." He bowed over Meg's hand, kissing it gently. He was tall and thin with huge dark blue eyes and sandy blond hair. "So I remedy the problem."

"Very good." Meg smiled. "Dominik."


	6. Chapter 6

Meg slowly crept along the glowing hall, her eyes sparkled as she though about Dominik. Even behind his mask, he was breathtaking. They had sat and talked for nearly an hour about music. And Dominik was romantic and charming. Meg tip toed into her room, praying that Anna was still awake. She pushed open the heavy wooden door, cringing as it creaked.

"Meg!" Her sister's big green eyes sparkled.

"Anna, you would not believe it!" Meg said at the same moment, and both girls laughed, falling onto the bed. Meg took Anna's hands and whispered breathlessly, "You first."

"No, you first!" Anna giggled, and Meg couldn't help but notice that her sister, who normally was not crazy or giddy or anything was practically glowing with pleasure She was smiling broadly.

Meg smiled back, "Very well, I met the Phantom's son!"

Surprise and then confusion crossed Anna's pretty face. "You couldn't have."

Meg stared back, "But I did, his name is Dominik."

"No it's not, it is Joshua, and I only know that because I met him myself in the Opera stage room." Anna replied firmly, "So you could not have met him."

But Meg shook her head, causing her long hair to go flying. "Well it must not have been the same phantom because he was in the Angel room. He is tall and blond and blue eyed."

"No!" Anna jumped up, pacing the room, "He is tall yes, but very broad with darker hair and deep green eyes."

Meg rose as well, walking the length of their shared room. She did not doubt that Anna was telling the truth only that it confused her. Suddenly a thought passed threw her, obviously! How had she not thought of it before?

"Anna," She turned to her sister, who was now brushing her long hair, "I think the phantom has two sons, and we each met one tonight!"

Her sister only rolled her eyes, "You just thought that Meg?"  
Meg could only glare at her sister and blow out the light so that Anna could not see the blush that was creeping up her neck and across her face.

Meg slipped into bed next to Anna, curling up in a ball facing the wall. She could feel Anna next to her start to breath a bit slower. The room was peaceful, and Meg could not stop thinking about Dominik's deep blue eyes, the way they sparkled when he had smiled, or how he had passionately spoke of the opera he was working on with his father; and she had longed to gently pull of the mask, so that she could have seen his face. Beside her, she heard Anna sigh.

"What?" Meg whispered, turning so that she could see her sister siluetted in the moonlight.

"Its only that he was so … so mysterious and … I cant explain it. He was singing, and his voice! Oh! It was deep and strong! Ah, I shall dream of him tonight!" Anna whispered.

Meg only smiled gently at her sister, "So shall I!"

The next morning, Meg woke up to hear her sister moving about the room, humming her song she was auditioning for that morning. Meg lay in bed, not wanting to move from the warm bed.

"Anna?" She called, and her sister turned, and Meg could see that her sister was completely ready for lessons and the day. She was wearing a charming red dress; high waisted with a long skirt that had lace peeking out at the hem. Lace also edged both the collar and the sleeves. Her long hair was piled on her head with the beautiful curls cascading down her back.

"Yes?" Anna replied distractedly, glancing at the clock that sat on the dresser, "You need to get ready to go."

Meg nodded, "I know, but are you going to tell any one…I mean about the whole phantom thing?"

Anna smiled, "Maybe only Nicole." But Meg only nodded, and reluctantly crawled from bed. "Alright, I am going to warm up, but please don't be late."

Meg smiled, shaking out her braid, and letting the wavy blond curtain fall around her waist. "I will not be!" She waved as Anna skipped from the room, and then quickly threw on her own clothes, a blue skirt with a white silk blouse, and then bent to lace up her satin dance shoes. She really was pleased with Anna getting a leading roll, and she only prayed that she out did Sophia in the auditions!

Nicole was waiting for Anna, and as soon as she saw her, Nicole hissed. "we have to talk." Anna had only nodded, and she couldn't help but notice that Nicole and Joshua had some of the same features, the same oval eyes and nose.

"Yes," Anna finally replied breezily, "we do!"

Nicole stole another glance at Anna, "are you feeling alright? You look like you are nearly bursting with joy."

"Oui, I shall be when I get the leading roll!" Anna laughed and slipped into the room. Girls were milling about, forming tight groups, or warming up alone. Anna saw Sophia with her regular herd of young followers, and waved slightly. Sophia, only after seeing that it was Anna and not Meg smiled and waved back. It was all Anna could do not to roll her eyes.

She heard a commotion coming from the entrance, and knew with out looking that it was Meg at last making her entrance, for despite the fact that Meg could slip into her vague moments, her twin was fun and out going, a characteristic the Anna some times envied, and was at the same moment thankful she did not possess.

Meg was laughing with Nicole and another dancing girl names Lana Stephan, a young English girl that was one of the best dancers at the Opera. Anna wanted to join them, but at that moment, Maestro Jacques Le Moure entered the room in his regular bustle, clapping his hands.

"Young Mdms. Auditioning for _Louise _please step foreword!" He clapped his hands. "Hurry! Hurry!"

Meg stood next to Lana and Nicole, listening to Mdm. Giry gives another long lecture on that fact that the girls' Pointe should be perfect and that each jump be as the last one. Me caught her friend's eyes, and trying hard not to laugh. They had teased her about the fact that she was glowing, and Lana had asked if she had met a boy. Meg had only shook her head and given them a mysteriously smile. If Lana only knew, she figured that Nicole had figured it out because of the look she had given her, but thankfully had not said anything.

The hours passed quickly, and at last Mdm. Giry clapped her hands, "Very good ladies, classed dismissed!"

Anna stood listening to Le Moure, as he spoke with Mdm. Giry. At last he looked at Anna, "Alright Anna, you got the part. Now go." Anna nodded, curtsied.

"Merci!" And then ran from the room to find her sister. Meg was speaking with Nicole in the hall.

"Meg, Nicole!" She called, nearly running to them, "I got the part!"

Meg smiled and hugged her sister. "I am so glad!" As soon as she let her sister go, Nicole said, "We need to talk Anna, Meg, but privately." She started walking down the hall, "Please follow me." She led them to their room and shut the door. "So, you met my brothers…"


End file.
